highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Takashi's choice - Rei or Saeko?
As everyone knows Takashi can be seen as having romantic feelings for both Rei and Saeko. But opinon is split as to whom Takashi will ultimately end up with and so I would like to ask who would you like to see takashi end up with? Personaly I see Takashi ending up with Rei (even though I dont like her) as it would make sense to the the story as they have know each other for ages and promised to marry each other. However this is too predictable for my liking and I would prefere it If Takashi chose Saeko over Rei. ---Sam.C 17:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I think Takashi's true feelings lie with Rei. He has known her since childhood, and it has been stated that he is in love with her. He seems to have more of an infatuation with Saeko. While it's obvious that he is attracted to her, I believe she may like him a little more than he likes her. Takashi's confusion is really just a matter of love versus lust. I think that, given an ultimatum, Takashi would choose Rei every time. By the way, the anime made Takashi and Saeko's relationship seem a bit closer than it really was in the manga. I think this may have been misleading to a lot of people.Turambar1 21:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I have only seen the anime so I wouldn't of know that.But i still want Takashi to end up with Saeko In the anime it comes across as if Takashi has equal feelings for both of them In my opinion and thiers no garuntee that the anime and manga are going to turn out the same. Along with all of that you still have Saya standing at the side looking in at Takashi. I think half of my problem with Rei is her attitude towards Takashi and she comes across quite childish in the anime where as Saeko seems more mature. Sam.C 22:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing a solid Saeko if i was Takashi. As the story might (will) go, Takashi will end up with Rei due to their childhood promise. Ah too bad there's that. Watch him turn gay and go for Kohta though hehehe XD Donutsonfire 03:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) If Takashi ended up with Kohta I wouldn't be able to stop laughing!! that would be a weird twist in the story! Sam.C 08:42, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Of coures its gonna be Rei, she is pretty much the main female protagonist in the series and is the primary love interest of Takashi. i believe sooner or later Saeko will be consumed by her own sociopathic needs and turn on her own friends to satisfied it. MrPacheco101 16:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) But of course! The author would really throw off the fans like that....oh boy i can imagine it right now hahaha Saeko vvalues her promises above anything else and would never betray the ones she cares about. Personally I find the idea of her snapping and going all crazy stupid I see no way in that being in te manga or the anime. After recent opinion polls in Japan Saeko is the most popular character from Highschool Of The Dead with Rei in second. So why would they have the most popular character ur against the others? Also I think this is in no way an easy topic to awnser thier is no strait forward awnser and we will have to wait to see what happens. Sam.C 17:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) all i can say is who knows. maybe she will snap or maybe she won't, but u got to remeber she is not like the other member and she CAN be consumed by her own selfish needs whether she values promises or not its only part of human nature for us to take of our own needs first. MrPacheco101 17:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok Im the first to admit I havn't read the manga so mabey its in thier. But when the heck has Saeko ever acted selfishly? I can't remember even one time when she chose herself over the other members of the group! Sam.C 18:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I actually like the idea of Saeko snapping. It really isn't as unlikely as it may seem to most people. With her personality, it wouldn't surprise me at all, and it would actually make more sense than if she remained loyal to everyone. Just imagine this scenario: Takashi realizes he loves Rei and tells Saeko there can no longer be anything between them, and Saeko snaps, leaving the group and becoming their enemy. At the very least, she would try to kill Rei. It's already apparent she holds some resentment towards Rei from the looks she gives her on certain occasions. The story has been lacking a major antagonist since Shido left, and I think Saeko could be great in this role. I know the majority of fans wouldn't want this to happen, but we have to keep in mind that mangaka don't always take their fans' opinions into consideration.Turambar1 18:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I would hate it if Saeko snapped as she is my favorite character. But I can't stand Rei so I wouldn't mind as long as she killed Rei. I hope Takashi ends up with Saeko though. Rei reminds me of Oriheme (who also annoys the hell out of me) so if she died it wouldn't be that bad for me. Sam.C 18:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Saeko used to be my favorite character as well, but then the anime came out and she was everyone's favorite character. I think the anime overexaggerated her character a lot, and it just made me like her a lot less. They also changed Rei a little in the anime, making her seem ditzy and annoying, or basically more Orihime-like. She is really a much deeper and more likeable character in the manga.Turambar1 18:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) @Turambar thanks for explaining it better than i did.@ Sam. Sorry i did not meant to say Saeko is a selfish person, but i meant to say that she does harbor a sociopathic nature unlike her teammates. And to Saeko fans Saeko is not katana chopping bad ass hero, she is a girl who struggles to keep her dark side from controlling her and needs somthing to put it down(i.e. Zombies) if not it will go out of control and she can kill a normal human being in cold blood. Like harvey Dent said in The Dark Knight " Either you die as a hero, or live to see yourself become the villain."-MrPacheco101 I prefer Rei with Takashi, and Saeko just as a close friend. I've only watched the anime too, but the manga probably won't change my mind. If Saeko did snap though, I would have thought that Rei would kill Saeko with her bayonet, then again this could lose viewers maybe...or just be a sad moment, but I doubt they'll seperate from each other. I'm not sure but I think there's a point where Saeko and Rei speak in Saya's house, and they hint at something but i'm not sure...It might be very important (probably explained in the manga, unless it's something really big, like relative, but that doesn't seem that likely). Garyvice From what I have herd the manga and anime are very different so mabey my opinioon will chang after reding the manga. However just going by the anime Saeko is an all together more appeling character (to me anyway) she has a better personality when it comes to fighting. Just because she has a bit of a crazy side dosen't mean hat she's going to flip out and turn against everyone. As for Rei she is selfish as she hardly ever takes Takashi feelinngs into account before she blurts something out that would offend him. I can't say why because I don't know why myself but I have a grudge against Rei and I don't see that changing any time soon. Sam.C 19:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Garyvice, I think that moment you are talking about was when Rei called Saeko "senpai" and Saeko said she doesn't have to call her that. It was explained both a little later and at the very beginning that Rei was held back a year in school, and she should be in the same year as Saeko. Sam, I respect your opinion, but I hope your negative feelings for Rei don't carry over when you read the manga, because you may find that Rei is a much more likeable character than you thought.Turambar1 19:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Turambar is absolutely right. The characters seem somewhat different than the anime such as Rei being a bit nicer, Saeko being a bit more sexually aggressive etcDonutsonfire 19:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Sam. listen Saeko does not have a crazy side. she is a sociopath in both manga and anime, if u want proof then its simple, if she BEATS a person close to near DEATH and she ENJOYED it then that means u have a sociopathic nature, even if she is protecting herself that dosent mean u beat them like that. And when the hell Rei become selfish i never saw tht in both the anime or manga. And that personality Saeko has is just a mask only to hide what she truly is, if she wasnt raised the way she was by her family then she wouldnt even give a danm about who she hurt or killed. weither its a zombie or takashi himself. i hope im not being rude and i respect u for ur opinion MrPacheco101 19:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) MrPacheco chillax. Each person has their own different views on the situation! I'd agree that Rei is evidently selfish in the anime and manga, but I guess the sociopath thing on Saeko is pretty much correct. As much as I'd like to think Saeko is not THAT, facts are facts...Donutsonfire 19:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC I kno everybody has their own opinion and i hope i didnt offend anybody, if i did then im very sorry i get very heated up in a argument somtimes wether its important one or a stupid one lol :P-MrPacheco101 Its offical these forums hate me why does my reply always delete itself when I try to post it!?! Sam.C 19:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) That's cuz someone is editing it at the same time as well Wikia should sort that out. Anyway what I was trying to say was that its funny that no matter what forum you go on after about three comennts the forum starts to drift off subject. But thats not a bad thing because you always have something new to talk about.Sam.C 19:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol that is true Sam MrPacheco101 19:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well as long as the main topic discussed here is Rei and Saeko, which it is, I'll leave it right here. Sam, the reason your reply isn't showing up is someone else is posting while you are. When this happens, just go to the bottom of the page(second text box), copy your reply, and post it in the first box.Turambar1 20:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks for the heads up and I'm not complaing about the subjet change I like it when the convasation stays interesting. Sam.C 20:04, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm still sticking with Saeko....dayum XD. Oh and in the case u are editing something big and that happens...it feels so crummy. Just remember to save once in a whileDonutsonfire 20:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) It sound like eveyone preferes Saeko over Rei even if they have different opinions on whats going to happen to her Sam.C 10:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I actually prefer Rei. I used to prefer Saeko, but that changed over the last couple months.Turambar1 '''11:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm looking forward to seeing what Rei is like in the manga.Sam.C 14:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Turambar1. I used to somewhat like Saeko, but over time, I started hating her because of how overrated she is with everyone, and also the fact that Rei gets so much hate and 50% of it is because of Saeko and all the business with that. I'm in the minority who prefers Rei in every way, since she's kind of my favorite character ever. But, anyways. I really do think Takashi should end up with Rei. I hate how some people say that Rei broke her childhood promise with him. She did not in any moment, they promised they would marry each other, and I'm sure at some point, Rei couldn't bear her remaining and still growing feelings for Takashi one day and break up with Hisashi. Takashi also completely neglected his part of the promise, imo, so it's not like she's the only one at fault. I've always thought things with Saeko, like said before, were just an infatuation. Between Takashi and Saeko, I see no chemistry and the only thing they have in common is that they like to fight, also, I honestly don't think Takashi likes her in a serious way, unlike Rei. I think it's more of a sempai adoration or a small crush, but I'm pretty sure he'd go much higher risks and his love for Rei is serious, at least a lot more than with Saeko. For Saeko, in my eyes, he only has a small crush and desire for lust. I'm also a big supporter on the Saeko snapping thing. Not exactly because I dislike her, but I think it's very fitting for her character. Believe it or not, I watched this show with my mom(she's a cool mom!) and her favorite was Saeko, and I told her about it, and she completely agreed, even with Saeko being her favorite. The scenario posted in this thread back really fit well. Also, Saeko IS the best at fighting, and she knows it, and she could easily be over confident in her skills and it'll backfire on her when she thinks she could take on a big mob of Them, when she can't, and she'll meet her demise. I'd like her to become the major antagonist sometime. I don't see it happening so much, well, it depends, we have no idea really when the manga will end, but I think it'll be interesting. I don't really see why some people hate Rei when she's just reacting to things like any normal person would, but oh well, everyone has their own opinion, and this is just mine. D; -Natalie1213 14:38, January 15, 2011(UTC) Well thank you for your opinion Natalie1213. I agree with everything you said. I think the reason Saeko is so popular is because she is popular, if that makes sense. Saeko had already become an iconic symbol of the series when the anime started, and I feel they misrepresented her and Rei's characters because of this. It seems like they really tried hard to make Rei unlikeable and make it look like Takashi was much more interested in Saeko than he is in the manga. The kiss in the Shinto shrine took it a bit too far as it fueled the ridiculous theory that Takashi and Saeko had sex. The majority of fans (non-Japanese at least) watched the anime before reading the manga and therefore never really gave Rei a chance. If I had never read the manga I'd probably feel the same way.Turambar1 ' 01:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Haha! The sex theory is truly ridiculous, but somewhat plausible. We can never be sure what to say for that scene, but according to the manga, not even the kiss happened. I believe that opinions are just opinions and people are welcome to share that, but they can't call that the truth. Also, I think Saeko is popular mostly cuz she fits perfectly with the moe moe and dere type that most otaku-ish guys dream about. As for Rei, it's true that she's underrated, mostly because as Turambar said, people watched the anime before reading the manga. If you did that, then you'd noticed how bad the animators made Rei look in the beginning of the series compared to the manga. I don't think some people's impressions ever bounced back from that. That's why the manga is the best!Donutsonfire 02:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Well said, Donutsonfire. The manga is the best. I'm certainly not an expert on the concept of moe, but I'm not really sure Saeko would fall into that category. I think a lot of the attraction to her comes from her sex appeal associated with the mature older-sister type of girl. This is based on the non-Japanese fans (many "wannabe-otaku") who are really the only fans I come into contact with. I can't speak for the true otaku.'Turambar1 ' 03:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Well the word "moe" is truly shrouded by mystery. It's been abused in so many situations that the word moe itself doesn't really have a meaning. Here in Japan, there are lots of otaku who are in my class say "moe moe" like 24/7. I don't think they even know what the word "moe" truly means. Basically from what i'm inferring, its meaning is probably something that has to do with like a stereotype attribute or scene that appeals to the otaku populace. Saeko herself obviously sells due to her sex appeal, and learning from the true otaku, purple haired characters in manga and anime series are often the "sexy" character. One must also not forget her "dere" when she's with Takashi. I think that's also a major selling point she's got that the other characters don't have, which highly attracts the male audience. You mentioned a point of Saeko being associated as the "nee-san" type girl. I'd agree with you more or less, but I haven't heard that from anyone here yet. Obviously doesn't rule out the possibility, eh? Haha I noticed you used the terminology of "wannabe-otaku". Personally i think most viewers of this show would be otaku, but back in Canada, most viewers i know AREN'T otaku people. I'd say they are "pseudo-otaku". Mainly because they are all men of 6 ft plus and play contact sports with passion. I guess they are all just closet-otakus like how I sort of am. Somehow, I dislike being branded with the mark as an "otaku". I think there's somewhat of a negative connotation as when I hear otaku, I think " fat, sweaty, weares glasses, short, and likes too much ecchi stuff". On the contrast, I'm 185 cm, fit, 20/20 vision, but yet my actions resemble those of an otaku, except for buying dolls and whatnot. God bless the worldDonutsonfire 08:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC) My professor from my Japanese Culture class explained moe as a platonic relationship in which the girl makes the guy feel comfortable and satisfies him in a non-sexual way. She used the maid cafes as an example of where this type of relationship takes place. I think you're right though about it not really having a meaning anymore. I used "wannabe-otaku" because I think many people in America call themselves "otaku" because they like anime or manga. In my opinion, you're an otaku if you're in Japan. If you're in America, you're a nerd or geek. The terms basically mean the same thing. I think a lot of people don't realize that you can be an otaku about things other than anime or manga. Also, calling yourself an otaku sounds a lot better than calling yourself a nerd, but if you go to Japan and call yourself an otaku, it would be the same as calling yourself a nerd here. Finally, I don't think a lot of the "wannabe-otaku" understand the level of obsession associated with the term. They may be enthusiasts, but probably not otaku. Personally, I don't mind being called an otaku, but since I'm American, I typically call myself a nerd. I don't really fit the stereotype though, so most people don't think of me as one unless they really get to know me.'Turambar1 ' 17:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) im a natural born geek, i love reading comics, manga, and watching anime, but im not wat u called a otaku because i really not into anime like tht when u have to buy the freaking $50 dolls for a souvenier thts how much some of these action figures are for $50 DOLLARS or even close to 300 ridiculous.MrPacheco101 19:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I agree to the country thing. It seems to make much more sense when you make a comparison like that! Also, I forgot to mention the fortune that these otaku spend on plastic dolls! I get the occasional $30-$50 ones, but the $100+ is kinda outrageous to me. Why would you spend $100 for something that is only an eyecandy for a short time? Well at least Otaku can have their dolls and nerds can have their computers. It works out both ways :D. Being an Asian rocks...you can be good with computer and still not get called a nerd! HahahaDonutsonfire 23:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah $100 does sound like too much, but I'm not one to criticize. I don't necessarily spend a lot on anime and manga stuff (other than HOTD), but I am an avid Star Wars collector, and I don't mind spending excessive amounts of money on stuff I really don't need. When I went to the SW convention last year, I spent around $500 on collectibles in the first three days. The most ridiculous part of it though is that I don't take anything out of its original packaging, so I basically just buy the stuff to look at in its package. It might actually be cheaper if I started collecting the plastic dolls instead. There's much less to collect as long as you focus on one or two series at a time.'Turambar1 ''' 01:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Technically sticking to one or two series is cheaper, and I can agree to that as I have at least 20+ Master Grade Gundams at my house, but real otaku collect from a large number of series. I'm not sure if you are associated with Danny Choo, the famous webblogger / stormtropper in Akihabara, but he has a magazine he releases in cooperation with Kotobukiya called "Otacool". Otacool features rooms of otakus worldwide. Some of their anime and manga dolls occupy entire shelves, rows upon rows. I don't think one could compare to that. Also, they do include series from North America, and as you said Star Wars, which is very popular with retro otakus. Personally, I know of the expense Star Wars collectors have to undergo to purchase their rare finds, but the products otakus buy is not that chapter either as mentioned above, $100-$300. What's burning a hole in their pocket is not just a couple of figures from a series but more like 10+ figures from at least 20 series. Now i know why they can't afford dates and eat from convenient store nomsDonutsonfire 02:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) The one thing I just really detest is all the hate that's going on for Rei. I mean, seriously, every little move the poor girl does gets nitpicked by everyone. And since like 75% of the fandom roots for Saeko, most of those people completely hate her and are always comparing her to Saeko. I think no matter what they say, it's pretty undeniable that Rei and Takashi DO have something, or had and can easily regain, and the scenario of Saeko snapping or dying is just as likely, as well. I'm hoping the authors -will not- do their ending based on popularity. Authors are supposed to write out their own story, not the story that fans want. If fans don't like their story and ending, oh well. There's always going to be that one person who dislikes a story, character, or ending, no matter how much it's loved by the majority, and vice-versa, so the authors might as well write out what they planned to make their story be. If Takashi is made to end up with Rei, so be it. If he's meant to be with Saeko, so be it. I will be pretty upset myself as an individual, but I can't deny or change the story myself, I'll have to accept it. Really, I just wish people would look far more beyond into Rei's character, she's a much deeper character than other people think, and she's a character you have to look at things from her point of view, and understand she's taking everything like any real person would. She doesn't know how her parents are doing and if they're alive or not, the person she loves killed another person she cared about after seeing them turn into zombies, the world is in a zombi apocalypse, she failed a grade when it's a big deal over there in Japan, she has nobody but Takashi to rely on, and that DOES NOT make her a clingy, manipulative, and using b**** like everyone calls her. Everyone makes mistakes, she has, oh well. Honestly, i'd rather have a girl who tries to make up for her flaws then a girl who's basically perfect in everything she does. Call me biased, or whatever, but that's just my opinion in the minority here. I'm kind of just tired going to different sites and trying to join a Highschool of the Dead thread and it's like as if it were mandatory for Rei to be called so many pretty cruel names in every one. Opinions, I totally understand, but aaah, it gets tiring, you know? Not the opinions exactly, everyone has their own, but people not trying to look at things from her point of view and hating on her. D: Just wanted to get it off my chest because I'm sure this site won't go all up on you for your opinions and flame you just because you like Rei